


Akihito's Knightmare

by Lainie (mislainieous), Snapple, yourfavauthor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Archery, BAMF Takaba Akihito, Fantasy, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Minor Character Death, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mislainieous/pseuds/Lainie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapple/pseuds/Snapple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavauthor/pseuds/yourfavauthor
Summary: Not much older than a boy, with silver blond hair and teary hazel eyes, the rider and stallion didn't know about fear, moving like a mysterious force, like an Other Worldly entity, a Spirit of the Death, all 2200 pounds charging full speed towards the whole enemy army.The lad didn't have a sword, instead he had a bow hanging from his back and not even ten arrows with him. What on Earth was happening? What was an archer doing in the middle of the fucking battlefield?





	1. Chapter 1

The muddy battlefield was filled with the sounds of war: the clashing of weapons, the bang-smashing of heavy blows on curved shields and helmets, the hoarse shouts and screams of men and animals; a discordant Symphony of Death to the ear. 

It was a tune that the Warlord, General Asami Ryuichi, knew all too well and he relished it. The battlefield was where one found out who one's comrade was and who was a coward. It separated the real men who had fire in their veins and iron in their bones from the scared little boys and those who were only out to scavenge for scraps.

As he towered over the men on foot, he cut down any enemy soldier who dared rush him in an attempt to either end his life or maim his steed. His ever watchful golden eyes spotted a large soldier approaching from offside, gravely injured, but paying it no mind as most men on the battlefield were known to do as the high from blood lust sometimes made them temporarily oblivious to the damage done to their own bodies. Plus, this one looked like he was more than just Human, far taller and broader than all the others in the skirmish. Asami simply grunted as he sheathed his sword and dismounted, facing away from the approached attacker. The enemy soldier grinned wickedly as his pace quickened, targeting the General's back, thinking he'd be the one to end the great Warlord Asami's life. He'd be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams when he brought his leader this general's head.

"NOW YOU DIE, BASTARD!" The soldier roared. But before he could attack, something odd happened. His feet were rooted to the spot, and he was unable to move his legs. He felt his blood run cold as Asami's golden eyes took him in with a glint of sadism.

General Asami sneered and held up his open hand, palm facing the man. His gauntlet glowed bright red and yellow as a spark leapt forward, first becoming a tiny comet, then growing into a stream of fire before finally forming into a fiery shrieking dragon, no bigger than a blackbird, zeroed in on the soldier. The enemy rocked where he stood as it struck his torso and melted through the metal rings of the hauberk shirt protecting his chest. It passed through the layers of cloth and wool beneath it and entered the man's body. He stared in horror as he felt his innards start to scorch until his eyeballs began to steam inside his head. His screams elevated in pitch to an almost ear-splitting level as he was boiled alive within his own armor. 

The howls caught a few men's attention for a moment before they continued with their fighting. Asami Ryuichi - also known as the Lord Warlock, a rare and imposing title both within Sion and beyond - took off his dragon's head-shaped helmet and held it by the leather strap. Observing the few fights that were still being waged, he knew his men were winning, all he needed to do now was take down the enemy commander. Said coward "led" his troops by sitting atop his fat horse with his entourage on a hilltop away from the actual battle. He would take great pleasure in ending the disgusting pig once his was pulled down off his perch.

"Kirishima." Asami called out. Even over the last loud battle cries and noises of scuffles, his dutiful and loyal subordinate heard his call. Throwing knives suddenly stuck out of enemy soldiers' exposed necks that stood between him and his lord. Kirishima Kei stepped up next to his general, still playing with a spare knife in hand.

"Yes, General?" Kirishima asked, making sure his reading lenses were still secured by their frame to the thong around his neck. 

"I'd say we've played with these children long enough. Tell Suoh to take a squad 'round to the west to block their escape back towards the sea. Kill the rest, but bring me their leader alive. Which doesn't mean "unharmed", if need be." Asami ordered as he simply walked through the dieing fray, taking no notice of the swords and other weapons that danced around him. After picking up the Warlord's discarded helmet, Kirishima followed behind, striking out at any enemy who got too close to his general's perimeter. 

Once they emerged from the battle, mostly unharmed, Asami whistled for his warhorse. Following close behind it was Kirishima's own chestnut mount. As they mounted their horses, a familiar hulking knight wearing a helmet with bull horns ran toward them, swinging a massive war hammer, knocking away anything in his path away in a fluid, barbaric way.

"Suoh, what are you doing here! You should be closing up the southern end of the battle, cleaning up any escapees and pushing the rest into our men waiting in the west." Kirishima scolded sternly. He worked hard on these battle strategies and he didn't need this oaf messing them up. "Also, this army is bigger than it should be. Have our archer battalion and longbow men fallen asleep on the job?"

"That's just it." Suoh panted slightly, removing his helm to reveal his signature closely cropped blond hair under the cowl. "Something's happened. I think someone betrayed us."

"Say what?" Asami growled angrily. All who knew him knew he didn't take betrayal kindly nor was he lenient to it. To say he was surprised by the thought that one of his was brave - or foolish - enough to consider it was an understatement. 

"Battalion Leader Sakazaki and a squad leader was with me just a few minutes ago, along with the body of one of his archers. The rest of their battalion was ambushed; somehow, the enemy knew where they were waiting and sent a mounted troop to slaughter them all", Suoh explained. "They didn't stand a chance; most of them were trampled under the heavy warhorses' hooves."

As the General absorbed this information, Kirishima took the bigger blond aside and asked, concerned, "Why did you run here? What happened to Silme?", referring to Suoh's prized stallion. 

 

"That fucking brat, the archers's squad leader stole her!" Suoh fumed. "Probably to desert, the coward. He'll come back on his own for sure, though. Hopefully, he kicks the runt first." 

There was a sudden war cry that caught the attention of the entire battle field. They turned toward the sound and Asami later swore he stopped breathing at that instant. He couldn't believe what he was seeing: an enraged, ragged little thing riding Suoh's elegant mount. Blood spattered from the rider onto the horse below as he screamed at the top of his lungs,"DIE!!" 

The rider wasn't much older than a boy, his silver blond hair whipped around his head as tears flowed from his eyes. The boy knew no fear nor did the stallion he rode, almost as if the spirits of Death and War had a son who was barreling toward the enemy horde at full speed, the thunder of the hooves beneath him the beating of his own heart. Like an avenging angel, his eyes blazed with rage. This boy didn't even have a sword, just a short bow on his back and less than a half dozen arrows left in his quiver. What on Earth possessed this boy to charge right through the middle of a fucking battlefield?!

"Kirishima!" Asami yelled to his assistant, not taking his eyes off the lad for an instant. "Who is that!" His second in command tightened his hands on his reins, opened his mouth a few times only to close it again. For once in his life, the knight didn't have an answer. They ignored Suoh's complaints of that being his precious Silme getting so befouled. That must mean that the boy riding him was the archer's squad leader. He was a sight to behold, fierce, beautiful and deadly. And while it was a rare occasion for Asami to be taken by surprise by anything, the boy stole his breath away.

He surprised them further by dropping the reins as he got closer to the panicking routed fighters - anyone with a functioning instinct for self preservation would know better than to not fear the runaway rider. The lad suddenly pulled his legs and feet up onto the saddle and was then crouched side on to his target. Now they knew this boy had to be insane! No one, not even the most skilled trick riders seen at the fairs, stood on a moving horse's saddle at full speed. He pulled his bow from his back and nocked one arrow as he held another at hand alongside the bow . He gingerly leaned forward and whispered into the horse's ear. The horse slowed to a collected gallop, but didn't stop as the squad leader aimed at the opposing general.

With that the boy let fly the arrow, hitting the other man so fast that it took a moment for the men surrounding their leader to register the sound of breaking bone before the second arrow struck him in the breastbone below the first. The sheer force knocked the man backwards over his horse's rump, startling the spoiled beast into a fast waddle away. Seeing their commander fall, the rest of the enemy soldiers stopped trying to fight and started trying to scatter. They'd already learned that General Asami's men were insane, they didn't need to risk facing a mounted archer that was possessed by a demon too.

Asami's soldiers howled, pumped with adrenaline after witnessing the little archer's bravery. "Kill them all! Take no prisioners!" Asami bellowed above the din, smirking a bit in spite of himself at what had transpired.

Now victorious, Sion's soldiers began to sweep the field with newly found vigor. As his army cut down the remaining enemies, Asami, along with his second and third in command, made their way toward the boy. Silme snorted and pawed the earth before falling in with Suoh, having thoroughly enjoyed his mad little adventure. The boy merely stood above the fallen general as he lay there, gasping like a hooked fish, his unseeing hazel eyes staring up into the stormy sky as the first drops of rain hit the ground.

 

\------------------------ Earlier that day

 

The dark clouds were still gathering on the horizon. Akihito squinted his eyes to look at them; dark grey and heavy, they took up a big chunk of the morning sky. He could only hope it wasn't a foreshadow for a defeat. They couldn't afford to lose this battle in particular, since they weren't all that far away from the Capital, and the lives of a thousand civilians depended on them. Even the General, that famous dark warrior, the Lord Warlock Asami Ryuichi had joined them with his unbeatable force.

"Oh my. I feel so -" Akihito turned to his left, catching Takato staring at him, all blushing cheeks and bright eyes. He sighed. Not. Again. "Hey, Takato..?"

"Uh.. yes?"

Takato was an old friend, in his young twenties like him, young, handsome, and full of life. He was positive and easy going, fair-haired and tall, and the ladies all loved him. It was beyond Aki why he was still single.

"You're staring at me."

"I am not!"

"And... you're blushing." 

"I am not!"

Aki shook his head and sighed louder. There Takato went, acting all weird again. 'If he was feeling ill, why didn't he just say so?', Akihito thought, reaching out to touch his friend's forehead to see if he was perhaps feverish. Takato stepped back, tripping over a stone and almost fell on his ass.

"Aki! I said I'm okay!"

"If you think so..." Akihito shrugged. "Just go drink some water, will ya?"

One of the saddled horses on the line on their hidden plateau whinnied nervously, drawing the archers' squad leader's attention. Looking around, Akihito noticed for the first time how strangely quiet the place was. The horses were restless, milling about with ears flicking nervously or cocked back, some nipping at each other to keep away. He knew there was still time before the enemy would be spotted, marching towards their own forces not far from here, but there was something weird with the static air that had nothing to do with the storm in the distance; he could feel it.

"Aki? What's wrong?" Takato murmured with some slight trepidation to his voice; he too could feel the strange atmosphere. Then... it happened. The birds in the tree line below the lip of the hill exploded in a rush of wings, startled by the sudden thunder of heavy hooves. As far as the mounted archer unit was concerned, the end of the world was upon them. 

They came up the hill on their heavy warhorses, huge beasts, some bleeding from the nostrils and foaming at the mouth from the huge strain of charging the hill while bearing their armoured riders, trampling archers and grooms and the small, fleet horses who didn't even have time to react. Their little world was shaken asunder under those terrible hooves; flesh, bones, everything was trampled and crushed.

It took him a little to register the horror that he saw. The terrible screams, all the agony, fear, rage, pain... It was insanity. Whoever was lucky to survive the trampling wouldn't escape the assailants swords, clubs and maces, the horsemen's pikes and much worse.

Kurono, a seventeen year old boy who had just joined them a little while ago, doing his best to keep up, still fresh from childhood with dreams to gather just enough gold to buy his own tavern someday... Part of his head was knocked several meters away, the mace that killed him already drenched in blood and bits of brain. At least he died fast.

Akihito saw it all in slow motion, his brain taking its time to register everything. No one could ever expect something like this. This wasn't a battle... "This is...a massacre", he breathed. This wasn't supposed to happen. Things like this didn't occur. None of this made any sense. Archers were expensive because of their effectiveness; they were supposed to be protected. Their location was kept a secret. They had no way to defend themselves against heavy horsemen.

In a trance, Akihito didn't see the swordsman ride at him, huge and strong, swinging a broadsword, manic look in his yellowed eyes and an insane smile on his broken face as drool dripping down his chin like a rabid dog.

"Akihito!" He heard Takato's scream and suddenly his body was pushed aside, tumbling along the hard ground before he hit his head in a rock. The pain scrambled his thinking as his vision blurred for a minute, but it wasn't enough to hide the details of the moment the blade took his best friend through the chest and his blood splattered him like rain.

This couldn't be happening.

Out of his mind, Akihito stood up, grabbing the rock he had just hit his head on and threw it with all his strength, hitting the soldier in the back of the head, making the crazed bastard fall from his mount to the ground. Finding another stone, he ran up to the stunned man and started pounding the other's face with it until it was a soggy, unrecognizable mess. He wouldn't remember any of it later, just the image of Takato's blood sprinkling him like a warm Spring shower.

The heavy clouds continued closing in. By now, he could almost taste the rain in the air. 'Takato had feared storms as a child', Akihito thought with a sad smile. His friend wouldn't fear anything anymore.

"Hey, Archer! Hey!"

Akihito looked up. Earl Sakazaki rode up, surrounded by a cadre of soldiers that turned to engage the heavy horsemen. Stunned at the carnage, he just gaped about as a larger companion rode up wearing a higher quality of chainmail then any of this force had been supplied with. He cut an imposing figure on his foreign-bred horse with his horned headgear, and his angered expression said it all. "What the hell happened here!?"

"They knew exactly where we were... Their heavy cavalry came in before we knew it... trampling everything... they knew... where..." The archer and the commander didn't say anything further, but in their minds there wasn't any other answer: someone had betrayed them. As the howls of the wounded men and cries of their horses rose then diminished as the invaders were summarily dispatched and slaughtered, Sakazaki stared at something on the ground. "Is that Takato?", his shocked voice trembled out. Akihito nodded dumbly as the big man dismounted to see if the other boy yet lived. One look at the wound told him all he needed to know.

"His attacker's over there", the blond pointed listlessly to another pile on the ground. Several strides took the commander over to the body of the invader. Between the shape the dead man's head was in, and the nearby bloody stone, the story of what occurred was pretty clear to see. The design of the chainmail shirt and the helmet was enough to confirm who was coming this way to attack the Capital from the sea: this was a Baishe force leader.

Even as he mulled over this information, Akihito turned and made his way slowly over to the great horse standing patiently nearby. Picking up a random bow and a pair of scattered, half filled quivers on the way, he walked up the beast's shoulder to show he was no threat, and as its head turned to look at him, he it offered his cupped hand, palm up. Placing it's muzzle into the boy's hand, the horse took but a moment before it blew out a soft welcoming snort through its nostrils. Aki answered by softly blowing on the creature's nose himself and patting the high shoulder before he stepped back and took hold of the hanging stirrup. Clearly speaking the command he hoped the horse was schooled in, he was rewarded when the big head swung around further to look at him, then turned back and the big animal shifted its weight onto its hind legs, slightly splayed them and, balancing on the canons of its back legs, settled back into a controlled rearing, or levade, with its forelegs held curled in close to its chest. Since it was maintaining a near 45° angle from the ground, the blond was able the grab hold of the rising stirrup with both hands and swing himself up onto the magnificent animal's back. Seating himself in the saddle even as the horse's owner shouted in dismay, he shifted his weight forward to signal his mount to release its stance and land, then, eschewing the stirrups (‘who has legs this ridiculously long anyways?'), he gripped with his thighs even as he signalled with his heels and the horse leapt away to begin their dash down the hill to the battlefield beyond. Someone would pay for eradicating Takato and his other lads, and he was going hunting as far up the fucking enemy's chain of command as he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between family problems and adult stuff and other projects it took us a while to come up with this.  
> It has a great potential and we hope you guys gets as excited with this as ourselves xD See you guys next chapter
> 
> -urfavauthor


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, here we are: our double-header in honour of everyone's favourite pushy bastard's birthday: first came a new chapter for "Soul Searching", then this update here. So here ya go; enjoy. We all know for someone who doesn't like sweets, he likes to share even less.
> 
> -Lainie

General Asami's command tent lorded over all the other tents surrounding it. It was grander, more comfortable and far more well equipped than even the Supply Master's own, and was the army's makeshift HQ set in the middle of the military camp. Inside, the Lord Warlock was looking over a map of the day's skirmish lines. A golden goblet of wine was in hand as he listened to Lord Kirishima reporting the various battle results in detail when a commotion outside pulled his attention away, making him frown. 

"Go check on it, Kei." Asami interrupted. Kirishima bowed promptly and left, only to return a minute later holding a boy by his worn out shirt like someone might hold a puppy by the scruff of its neck. Older boys fighting in wars wasn't all that unusual, unfortunately, but this one was far too young to be away from home and the general's frown deepened. The lad was dark hued and darker haired, and his wild eyes showed nothing but angry distrust. A moment later, from behind them entered Suoh and Earl Sakazaki. The boy started struggling when he caught sight of who had come in, whether to get away from, or to get at the man in question was at the moment, unclear. 

Asami's hard golden gaze fixed on the young lad long enough for the boy to stop struggling and lower his head, cheeks flushed in anger, looking like he was trying hard not to cry. 

"This child supposedly attacked him." Suoh dispassionately informed them, notably disregarding any title or hint of status of the man he'd indicated had. Only the hard line of his eyes let on about any personal opinions he had on the so-called "noble" with him. 

Sakazaki stepped around him quickly, making like he was about to take his sword pommel in hand when Suoh grabbed his arm - hard - until he winced and dropped his hand. Kirishima frowned, matching Suoh's look: any fool should know better than come into the presence of their General with a blade buckled on unbidden. "This little pest should be sentenced to death for aiding the enemy by treachery against his superior. Don't pay any mind to a minor nuisance like this, m'lord General; let me deal with this. I promise, it will be dealt with quite promptly." Asami watched the boy's eyes glow with bitter fury before lowering his head further and hiding his expression under his thick dirty bangs. 

"Leave us." Asami dismissed. 

Sakazaki hesitated - enough for Asami's suspicions to be aroused, and for Kirishima to get more than a little annoyed. The assistant was less then subtle with a "cough" into his fist before Suoh placed his hand on the commander's shoulder this time, prepared to haul him away.

"A-ah, as you wish, my Lord." The greasy little noble bowed and scraped, wiggling to try and escape before the giant blonde let go of him, fleeing with the bare minimum of courtesy that would be considered unpardonable in the newest untrained page. 

"Suoh, make sure that... man..." he qualified with a curled lip, "is followed closely wherever he goes from now on." Suoh bowed quietly and left to make arrangements. Focusing back on the boy, he took a sip of wine. "Come here", Asami rumbled. Kirishima let go of the boy and assumed a position in a corner of the tent where shadows had gathered, giving enough of an impression of privacy to his lord and the boy while still staying nearby for whatever may be needed, knife readily at hand. 

The boy came and stood before the general, no doubt feeling rather small before the imposing man, and probably more than a little cowed. The man tipped the boy's chin up with a curled hand and the lad had no choice but to look him in the eye, seeming almost as if he was caught in a trance. 

"What is your name, boy?"

"Takaba... Kou."

"What's this about then, Kou?"

The boy hesitated, but knowing he had no choice, he vehemently muttered "That evil, hateful excuse of a prick! I hated the way he treated the horse archers, I hate how he despises me, and I especially hate the way he looks at him..."

"At whom?"

"My brother."

"This is why you "attacked" him?"

Kou tried to remain quiet and looked away, probably just now realizing why discretion could be the better part of valour, but Asami was nothing if not a patient man. He knew he wouldn't get the whole picture if he tried to push the boy too hard, but he could wait him out. After a bit, Kou's eyes met his straight on once more.

"My brother told me not to let that man touch me, ever, and to never ever let him him get me alone. And every time something bad happened to a mounted archer in camp, that prick'd always be there. I don't know what happened during the last battle, but, he, Sakazaki... I overheard him say he thought he'd finally broken my brother. I can't take it anymore; he can't ever hurt Aki nee-chan again!"

"He said he broke your brother?"

The boy nodded angrily. 

"And your brother's name?"

"Takaba Akihito, Sir." Seemed the lad finally sensed he might be talking to someone who would listen to him and could do something to help the situation.

"The mounted archers' squad leader. He was hand-picked for this assignment by Sakazaki himself to form this experimental division, and was directly under his command." Kirishima intoned from the shadows. The two men exchanged a ook over this Kou's head. Something unsavoury was brewing beneath the surface here in camp. Something that would require the General's men to clean out and purge it before the real battle out there could be joined as a united front.

"Where do you bed down at night, boy?" Asami asked after dropping his hand. 

Kou hung his head again, hiding his expression as he tried hard not to sniffle. "Either with my brother or his friend Takato, in their tent, with the mounted squad." Asami shared another look with Kirishima. Any of the dead archers's goods were being gathered up and dispatched back to wherever that person was from, to be returned to any family they might have with their last pay from the King. The tents and remaining supplies, such as they were, would be absorbed back into the army. The living would be needing them more than the dead.

“Has this Takaba cleared his tent and been told to report here yet?" 

"No, m'lord. He said he needed some time to himself before he went back to face what had been his squad. He said he was going 'down to the pond', if he was needed.” Asami could commensurate; a young man, losing his first command, through no fault of his own, many under him no doubt thought of as friends and comrades. It would be hard to get over, as it seemed certain that they were indeed lost through betrayal. And from what early gossip he’d caught on the way to his command tent through the established ranks, the now-dead horses had been cared for better than the ones who had rode them. He weighed the waiting boy once more and came to a decision. 

“Kirishima, have you found a suitable replacement for your former squire who went to serve at court as a herald?” Kirishima came forward into the light, guessing at which direction his lord’s thoughts were headed.

“No, m’lord Asami. None of the candidates so far were suitable for the tasks of a page at their tender ages.”

“Kou, can you learn new things easily and ride well yet?”

“Aye, well enough, Sir. I learned to read and write some from Pa and Akihito before we left home, and I can stick to a horse like a burr on a saddle blanket.” Asami’s amused look as he took another sip told Kirishima his fate was sealed. He was getting himself a new page to train, whether he liked it or not.

“Kirishima, try Kou here out as a private messenger between you and Suoh for a spell. If he suits and is trainable, he’ll be your new page, and Suoh’s new trainee for squire later.” Kirishima nodded in understanding, then went to summon a servant outside to find and alter some shifts into more suitable clothing for the boy after he was cleaned up some and fed. Asami barely kept a chuckle back at the lad’s gaping mouth and wide eyes. But first…”Now then, where is this pond I can find the elder Takaba at?”

 

Akihito sat bare on a log as he waited for his clothes to dry. He’d already tried to wash his pain away along with Takato’s blood and the mess of the battlefield, but it had taken him submerging himself completely time and again before the screams and din of the massacre cleared from his head. He should go back and gather his and Kou’s belongings from their tent, make sure his brother was alright, then go report to General Asami and find out what his new posting would be, if he was even allowed to stay with the forces now that he’d lost his squad. Refusing to even think about Takato or any of the others from before the surprise attack, he knew he would be hard pressed to fit in anywhere in the army now, much less with his little brother in tow. Maybe he could stay and be a groom, or just look after a picket of horses, or act as a scout… But no matter what, he wouldn’t crawl to Earl Sakazaki and plead to be his “camp follower”, as the bastard had mockingly predicted time and again he’d end up doing, just to feed his brother. He’d abandon the Sion army altogether and make their way to the Capital ahead of winter before that. Hell, they’d spend the winter out here if need be. He’d never submit to the Earl, leaving Kou to the whims of that squire of his. 

Surely their father’s reputation still held some merit within the city. Any reputable stable master should count themselves lucky if he negotiated clothing, room and board for the two of them for just his apprenticeship alone. Not one, but both sons of the King's former Master of Horses? That should be quite the prize for any lord or land owner...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard two men's voices coming through the trees, down the path from the camp he had left earlier. Looks like his time peacefully alone was at an end. He should probably head back and see to Kou, and Takato's remains, as well as their tent. Besides, those voices were coming closer, and it was never wise for the younger ones to be caught, alone and unclothed, too far outside the camp. But as he was about to move, something made him freeze where he was. Something was moving, almost silently, through the reeds on the far side of the pond. Whatever it was, it was big. The deer the lads had hunted to feed themselves wouldn't come to the water by way of the reeds, not wanting to give themselves away during the daytime. Something slithered among the green stalks once more, pin-pointing where the sounds was coming from for the boy. 

Moving nothing but his eyes, he allowed them to roam over the moving wall of green before something caught them: a shadow was sliding against the direction of the sunlight. Now that he'd marked it, he couldn't unsee the shape. It looked like one of his hunters had, clothed in different shades of green and brown to blend into the woods and fields around them. And this shape was definately hunting something.

Slowly, steadily, it settled down where it was, close to where the path lead out of the trees by the waterside before becoming a twisting mass of game trails beyond. From there, anyone or thing coming out of the treeline would stand out against the streaming sunlight at this time of day. Perfect targets. Meanwhile, the voices were that much closer, and they were discernably different from each other now. One was rather quiet, carefully modulated, while the other one, when he spoke, was more of a deep baritone that drove tiny shivers up Akihito's uncovered spine. And they were coming closer still.

The shadow, whomever it was, was now carefully moving, an arm slowly bringing a camouflaged rod upright, then a leg making quiet movements to step in around of the rod and slowly, gently, bending it back gradually in a practiced movemnt that Aki recognized without even seeing the attached cord needed to string a bow: this was an archer before him, and they were hunting whoever was coming down the trail. 

Without even waiting to see if the archer was going to nock an arrow, the boy slowly, carefully, leaned over to one side and felt around on the ground for something to use as a distraction even as he kept his eyes on the bow, not the arm that held it, nor the body it was attached to. Nothing made a target nervous faster then feeling eyes directly on it. So far, no luck; just sticks and twigs. Damn. And those voices were getting progressively closer all the time. Easing himself a little more over, he finally found what he was looking for: a stone. Nothing amazing or magical about it, just a stone that fit comfortably in his palm. A boring, dull, everyday piece of rock that would save one, if not both lives coming towards them. Slowly moving his posture and getting his arm and hand in position while getting used to the feel of the stone, he carefully shifted it about in his hand until it felt right. Then, cocking his arm, he waited, breathing slowly and quietly, marking where the arrow was now sitting ready against the bow, pulled back, ready to let fly. And just as the pair of men stepped out of the trees, Akihito threw the stone with his whole focus on his target, striking the bow hard enough to knock it off its line-of-sight and sent the silent arrow flying away into the trees. Before he could move, the archer was falling backwards, a knife sticking out of the neck. 

Letting his tense muscles sag and reflax, Akihito sighed in relief as his head fell forward until he tensed up once more as a deep, rumbling chuckle sounded right behind him. Refusing to turn around as his face became warm, he stuttered out "A-are you both well, sirs?", knowing that without his squad, he was now less than nothing in the army. Even a squire had status over him, and someone to protect him as well, so if he was going to provide for little Kou, he needed to mind his manners.

"We are, thanks to you." Fuck, that voice...

"I'm releived, sir. If you give me a moment, I'll collect my things and be off to the camp for help."

"Why are you not out here right now, accepting the thanks of General Asami and myself?" came the other voice, sounding rather suspicious.

Aki gulped and called out "Begging your pardon, Sirs, but my clothes are closer to you then they are to me..."

Silence reigned for a moment before one man huffed in disapproval while the other rumbled in laughter.

 

Akihito finally reached the camp while the sun was still above the horizon. His dead squad members weren't there any longer, save for one. Takato had been wrapped respectfully with a now blood-stained cloth with the mounted archers' banner covering him, as befitted Akihito's second in command. Kou sat down beside him, red faced and teary-eyed. Commander Suoh waited a few steps behind him, silent and still as a rock. 

As soon his black eyes noticed Akihito's approach, Kou ran to him, and Akihito lowered himself to the ground as small arms went 'round his neck. Now, at least, he didn't feel quite so alone anymore. 

"Aki nee-chan...", came a quiet sob.

"Shhh.. I know. I know."

Kou looked up to his brother's caring expression and nodded. "He died like a soldier, protecting his leader. I'm proud of him."

How fast had this child must of grown up to be able to say such a thing? The archer patted his little brother's head and kissed his temple before answering softly, "Me too."

"Aki-chan? Once, Ta... Once, he told me if he had to leave this word first, taking care of you would then be my responsibility." Akihito forced himself to swallow the lump in his throat and hugged the boy once more. The Commander continued to wait for them patiently, but he wouldn't push his luck with his superiors any more this day. 

"I'll be back soon. Keep watch with... him for me, will you?"

Kou nodded. Saying their beloved friend's name was still too painful. Clearing his throat as he stood, he wiped his eyes after making sure Kou wasn't watching before approaching the large, imposing man. "Commander Suoh. I'm ready to report."

Kazumi continued to observe the small boy talking quietly to the body for a moment before turning his eyes to the young archer in front of him. Now cleaned of all the day's blood, he regarder the serious expression that somehow seemed ill-suited on such a young, expressive face. He had watched the boy ride his aloof warhorse with beautiful dexterity, and shoot an arrow while in mid-stride with impeccable aim. He certainly wasn't an average person, being far too young to be burdened as a squad leader, yet still successfully leading them from one victory to the next, he was indeed something else. Yet, he was still respectful and seemed friendly to others of any status, and Suoh could respect that. 

"You don't need to say anything. Allow me to tell you what I've gathered from my own observations, and from what others have reposrted as well, and then you tell me if I am right or wrong, aggreed? It will be faster", ('and easier', he thought) "that way." 

Akihito nodded his assent, silently relieved, and steeled himself to relive the day's events. 

 

Takato was buried at twilight, overlooking the bloody, churned up battlefield where, just hours earlier that same day, their friends and comrades had camped and their horses had grazed. The rest of his squad was cremated as the military tradition of their kingdom dictated.

Akihito couldn't blame the other soldiers for having their fun. Even though so many people had died so violently not far from there, it was okay: they were alive, they all had the right to celebrate their life and their victory. They had sung to their dead already, to honor their sacrifices and their past battles won, and then after that, the celebrating started. There was music and laughter, extra food rations to replace their reserves and cheap wine to help them forget the day's horrors. Akihito listened to the songs, like he did after every battle, wondering if the spirits stayed near to hear them. 

He let Kou roam free, the only child now in the military camp. Doubtlessly he would hear ithe mproper stories the soldiers made up to impress each other of their sexual adventures or of the marvelous, vicious battles that had won them glory. With so many strangers now in camp, he kept his eyes on his brother, following his travels around the fire pit, until the boy stopped and talked to... wait, was that the Lord Kirishima? A movement behind them caught Akihito's attention: the golden eyes of General Asami were studying him quite intently.


	3. Chapter 3

The man across the fire was tall and robust-looking, the jet black hair still damp from a recent wash, and his amber eyes reflected the warm glow of the flames. The stories about his fighting prowess, his magic skills, his presence alone didn't do him justice. He was greater, stronger, and far more impressive up close then whispered about in rumors. And he was looking at Akihito like he could not only read his thoughts, but see further down inside him. The archer's heart started to thump hard in his chest.

As for the Warlord, he wasn't only taking in the former squad leader's fair looks by firelight, he also kept watch on what was going on beyond everyone else's sight. After the funeral pyres had burned low, he watched the shades of those who had died slowly take shape and draw near the camp fires among their old comrades, to hear the familiar songs and all the old drinking stories one last time. Those specters who were survived by kin, or friends close enough to be considered family, said their farewells to the living one last time before they faded into the gathering darkness. Asami had witnessed this scene so many times now, he simply used it as a gauge to his company's cohesiveness, of loyalty between those from Beyond and those still living. Most of the ghosts came in singles or pairs, and soon departed after they arrived, their good-byes completed.

As the last of his rugged warriors faded away, his attention was drawn to the young leader of the mounted archers. There was a number of younger souls gathered in the empty space surrounding the lad, close to thirty if he hazarded a guess. They drew near to the blonde en masse, jostling and elbowing each other as they no doubt had when they were alive. One by one, they approached their former leader, and either clapped him on the shoulder, or a few even gave him half hugs across his back before they reformed as a troupe facing him. Finally, a lone shade, tall and fair-haired, sat down beside Takaba and embraced him fully, resting his forehead against the blonde's shaggy head for a short while before standing, bending over to give a last caress of the young leader's cheek before giving it a fleeting kiss, then joined his comrades by the bonfire. Together, instead of fading out, all the boys became bright points of lights, like fireflies, before they joined the stream of sparks rising up from the bonfire and disappearing into the starry sky.

It was a chilly night breeze that made him shiver, or at least that's what Akihito told himself. Wearing his old worn cotton shirt from earlier in the day, he wasn't close enough to the fire to warm himself. The General, meanwhile, wore a leather cuirass over a new shirt, lighter and more mobile than his metal war armor, but still useful protection in case of emergency, even in the heart of his camp.

_'That man was born for battle'_ , Akihito thought distractedly; his willingness to enter the fray himself did not surprise the youth at all.

Only the strongest and most determined that rose to power, after all, and if he was the King's son, he had a long line of men and women with such drive behind him. Aki thought of the differences between them, yet here they were, fighting the same war; such close proximity, yet so far apart. How did life unwind in such a way that a prince was more himself leading warriors into battle than as a nobleman of leisure at the capital; and a simple freeman's son, who had learned under his father about being a horseman, had once been the leader of mounted archers, and was now without arrows, men or mounts once more.

He nodded once to the General, acknowledging him, not minding at all if that wasn't exactly correct protocol for a superior, and got up, turning his back to the fire, the warmth and light of the gathering, and to the General's eyes.

The music and conversations slowly dwindled down as everyone noted the Warlock General and his trusted brigadiers arrival among them. It was as if a great brooding dragon had left its keep to choose a resting spot in the middle of a sleepy village: the only sound left was the pop and crackle of burning logs. Asami strode into the middle of the crowd and stood. Turning about in a circle, those bright golden eyes took in all the men around the fire, appraising the injuries of each one.

"Today's battle was a difficult one. I'm sure you've all heard by now the tragedy of the mounted archer division. We have lost brothers in arms. I ask that the spirits of this place and gods of our lands guide them to their rest. Tonight is not only a celebration of our victory, but a mourning for our dead. They fought valiantly and died bravely, but I find myself questioning how an entire squad of men and horses was discovered and brutally murdered?" Asami's eyes seemed to glow with his magic as small streams of cool red flames danced around his finger tips. "The archer division's position was well planned and thoroughly thought out. There was no way the enemy could've found them unless someone here betrayed them. Betrayed your brothers. Betrayed us. When I find this traitor, I will make them endure a day of hellish torture before allowing them to die a terrible death." The men visibly paled at the dark promise of their general. His punishments, and rewards, always fitted the action that lead to them, and were always memorable for their lavishness.

Asami reigned in his magic as he signaled his lieutenant Kirishima forward. "On another note, I wish to present a reward to the man who helped end the fighting that much quicker this day and saved many of our lives for doing so. Mounted Archer Commander Takaba Akihito, come forward."

Aki froze where he was, never having been addressed as anything before but "you, boy!". Unsure what to do momentarily, he steeled his nerves as he stood. He felt the eyes of the gathered men on him as he stepped forth, probably all wondering what a mere kid could've done to end the fighting, as most of them had arrived from elsewhere by the time his charge was over. He felt his heart beat harder in his chest as he approached the golden-eyed man. It was like willingly walking up to a fire drake that could immolate him as a sacrifice without warning. He stopped a few feet from the man; looking up, his eyes focused on the molten orbs that bored into his. Kou quietly walked up beside him and grasped his hand with his tiny one.

"Takaba Akihito, I wish to reward you for the seizure of the late enemy general today." Aki flinched at the collective muttering that passed among the men. Asami wondered what the lad would think if he knew that their foe had lived long enough to answer some rather... painful questions before being dismembered and then put into several travel chests, all for easier delivery back to his forces and family, of course. Stepping closer to the boy, he lowered his voice to a more intimate level. "I know it was hard for you to lose not only your best friend, but the rest of your squad." Stepping back, his deep voice rumbled over the crowd. "You are now the captain of the archer division and will attend my war meetings along with your own staff." Turning to Kirishima, he picked something up that had been laying across his assistant's arms. "As well, I wish to gift you this bow, crafted by the elves. It has been enchanted to hit whatever its master intends to target, and provides its owner with unlimited arrows, without the need of a quiver to hold them, by simply drawing back on the bow."

Aki was speechless as he looked at the beautifully crafted bow. It was made of a single piece of pure white yew wood, with silver inlay of vines. The string looked to be made from a single thread of silver the thickness of a hair.

"I- Thank you, General Asami, but I can't accept a gift like this." Aki shook his head. "Nor can I accept the title you're giving me. I mean, it seems kind of useless, since I'm the only mounted archer left. Sir."

"Nonsense. The bow is yours. Also, in light of the many successes your squad had managed, despite the disgraceful negligence on the part of their superior officer, I plan on recruiting more young archers and horsemen, like those that gave their lives today, once we return to the capital. In fact, this experiment has been so successful, I will be championing the expansion of the mounted archer division to the war council and the King himself." Asami stated, pressing the bow into Aki's hands.

Recruit? Didn't he mean "replace"? Aki felt his temper suddenly flare. Replace his team. His comrades. Takato, who'd died in his arms? Raymond, the young boy who'd just enlisted, only to be murdered during his first battle? Goran, who had joined to help support his family more than his king? Faoran, Alex, Samwell, John, Torand, Mytharin, Cale? Eiji, with his nervous twitch and steady aim? All the young men who'd died this day had been coerced to join the war as tribute forces for the Sion army by their lords; to be so easily discarded, then replaced... Akihito knew this was war, but that didn't mean he'd be willing to lead several new batches of strangers that had been picked out for him.

Aki shoved the bow back at Asami, surprising the man while the others around them stared in shock. "As I said, Sir, I do not want the bow, and I do not want the title. I refuse to just move on from the men I considered my family so quickly. Without them, those "victories" wouldn't have taken place, and I won't step on their cold bodies to help climb the ranks of an army I don't belong in. Thank you, Sir, but I will remain as I am." Aki turned, thinking to walk away toward his tent, which he knew would be cold and empty without his best friend there. The men parted, whispering among themselves as they let the boy pass, disbelieving eyes following him until the night swallowed him.

Kou watched his brother leave, his youthful face sad. He turned to look at the large general and his new master, then bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, Sir, my brother wears his heart on his sleeve. It may take him more time than just a single night to get back to normal." With another quick bow, the boy hurried off after his brother, leaving the general standing in the middle of his men.

"Kirishima." Said man blinked as his name was called unexpectedly.

"Yes, Sir?" He was surprised to see his master grinning widely.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes, Sir. That cheeky brat was unforgivably, unutterably rude. You offered him your thanks, a gracious gift, and a great honour, and he refused it all like a petulant child." Kirishima sniffed, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose.

"No, not that. Did you see the fire in his eyes? The way he refused my wishes, so confident in his beliefs, caring not for any consequences?"

"I- Yes, I did, Sir. Why..."

"We're going back to my tent. I wish to think on this further, in comfort. You and Suoh, join me for some wine." Asami turned on his heels with a billow of his cape. As he made to leave, he called out: "You may all resume your revels for tonight. Just be ready to travel come morning." With that final declaration, he left his men, flanked by Kirishima and Suoh. As they departed, none of the trio noticed a certain young man with a beauty mark watching intently, his eyes burning with equal amounts of desire and jealousy.

 

Kou would be fine, the boy knew better than to be alone with strangers, and knew which of Sakazaki's men to avoid, drunk or sober. Besides, he had their father's knife with him, which, thanks to some of the lads, the boy knew how to use. Instead of heading to their assigned tent, Akihito veered off to the armory tent instead, further back in the camp, now poorly attended by drunken guards. Sakazaki's men, no doubt. He somehow figured the General's own men wouldn't let things be this lax, no matter what the circumstances. Akihito scowled when he heard them catcalling him; but, there really was nothing new in this, it was just annoying, is all. But, not for much longer, most likely.

At the back of the dark, cavernous tent, Aki sat down on a barrel for a moment. He'd left a bag with some of his stuff here earlier, wondering if he could get a chance to make some makeshift arrows for himself because he didn't know what was going to happen to his brother and himself come the morrow. They would've been allotted to his squad anyway, had they survived, so he didn't feel the least bit guilty in taking some for himself. He saw it as a type of severance pay.

As he selected shafts, he tried hard not to think about Takato, whose father was an arrow maker. It called to mind the scorn of some of the other older, more permanent longbow men had of the thought of crafting their own shafts, saying that real archers don't make their own arrows. 'Of course not,' he chuckled, the crafting of a shaft, then fletching the feathers properly and affixing the arrow head in of itself was an art form. And while any idiot could chuck an arrow about, not everyone could make a decent one. Arrow makers commanded the prices they did because of this, and the armed dummies didn't realize that the life of a craftsman was a hell of a lot better than dying in a field somewhere for someone else's fight. Well, an archer's pay wasn't really that bad either, so long as one stayed alive long enough to spend it, so in the end, he guessed it really didn't matter.

"You smile by yourself, alone in the dark, but never spare one for me? How rude." Mused a familiar despised voice coming from the entrance. The voice that always makes him feel goosebumps of disgust, like cockroaches or millipedes were crawling over his bare skin. He didn't lift his eyes from the arrow he was holding now in a vice-like grip.

"Hey there, hot stuff." Sakazaki spoke again, coming closer. "I'm talking to you."

Akihito closed his eyes for a moment. None of this would matter in the morning; he had to look out for Kou and himself. Come the dawn, Sakazaki would still be with the army to face his own enquiries, if the General's comments were anything to go by, while they would most likely be long down the road, headed elsewhere. The repulsive man would be in his past, together with his brief career filled with arrows and horses, and the current feelings of being a failure and a loser. He got up and looked at the man straight in the eye, contemptuous hazel green eyes clashing with arrogant slate-coloured ones.

"Give it up, Sack-a-shit. If you were the last man alive, I still wouldn't come near you, cuz everyone knows you're. no. man. Now, let me pass, I'm leaving." He tried to push his commander aside and exit the tent, but the infuriated lord grabbed his arm so tight it hurt.

"Don't you dare disrespect me like that, you dirty little runt." With his other hand he grabbed Akihito's butt and squeezed hard, causing the lad to spit in his unsavory face. "You're gonna regret that so bad, you ungrateful brat." The Earl snarled as he tried to grab the boy by his throat, only to have the arm attached to the hand gripping the blonde twisted sharply as the other flung himself aside and about, breaking the older man's hold. His attempt to make a break for freedom died though, when the nobleman kicked out and tripped the boy up.

Falling on top of Akihito, they struggled for a moment. The older man was taller and heavier, but Akihito was so angry and desperate to escape, he got a shoulder between him and his attacker and shoved upwards, nearly toppling the slimy lord off of him completely. Suddenly having a vision of his little brother trapped alone with this man, Aki pushed against him with all the force of his desperate rage, when he felt it: warmth spilling over his fist. Sakazaki let go of him suddenly and slumped back, his face blanched with shock.

Looking down, Akihito saw blood dripping from his hand, but he didn't feel any pain. Realization hit them both at the same time, like a thrown brick: the arrow he'd been grasping, forgotten until now, was sticking out of Sakazaki's soft, leaking belly as they both stared at it.


	4. Chapter 4

Akihiko stood in silent shock at what he'd just done. He'd stabbed Sakazaki, a piece of shit who dearly deserved it, sure, but the man was also a commanding officer within the Sion army, and a nobleman. Both men stared down at the arrow sticking out of his slowly bleeding gut. Sakazaki looked up at him, his eyes full of incredulous rage.

"You stupid little bitch!", he hissed, taking hold of the arrow as if to support it. The movement caught Aki's attention enough to bring him out of his stupor.

"Don't pull it out!" he exclaimed, trying to think fast about the best way to handle the situation.

"Don't you dare try to order me around, brat! You're the cause of this!" Sakazaki growled as he started to pull the wooden shaft out, only to be stopped by the pain and Akihito taking hold of his wrist to stay his hand. The Earl grunted and glared at the young man.

"Listen, I apologize that I did this, though it was your fault to begin with. But if you pull the arrow out here, you'll bleed to death." Aki tried to explain, lots of experience hunting for dinner behind his words, only to feel a sharp sting on his cheek as he was backhanded aside.

"I don't take orders from you! And you're not a healer, you don't know what your talking about!" Sakazaki snarled, still on his knees, slightly lightheaded from the burgeoning pain in his guts. "I'm going straight to the Warlord with this and he's likely going to take off that pretty head off your shoulders himself for this offence to his authority!"

Aki glarred up at him, gently touching his bruised cheek. 'Fine. If the bastard is so eager to kill himself, then be my guest', Aki thought angrily.

"It's a shame I'd lose such a pretty thing." Sakazaki grimaced as he began trying to get his legs under him to rise without moving the projectile too much. "Thankfully though, there's another little Takaba running around the camp, almost as pretty as you. He's young enough too to be easily broken in and trained to my liking."

Akihiko felt his blood boil at the thought of this disgusting fuck putting his hands on Kou. He rose slowly, palming a small dagger from his boot top with a snarl on his lips. "You go anywhere near my brother and I'll kill you for sure." Aki growled. Sakazaki only grinned wider.

"Brave words, but what can you do if you're already dead for the crime of insubordination?" Sakazaki laughed, managing to painfully get to his shaky feet.

"I could ask the same of you, traitor", a venomous voice spat from nearby before the injured man was knocked to his knees by a well aimed kick to his thigh. Standing there was the one person Aki had actually been hoping to avoid coming across any time soon.

"Mitarai." Akihiko whispered unhappily, lowering his head in shame. Mitarai was Takato's older brother by several years. He was serving in General Kirishima's division as a colonel, using his instincts for people and a knack for gathering and sorting through information that contributed to building division battle strategies rather then actually fighting himself.

"Are you alright, Aki-chan?" Mitarai asked as he made his way to stand between the man he despised and his little brother's best friend. Akihito nodded miserably, keeping his eyes on the ground, not seeing who else entered the tent. A large hand startled him as it entered his peripheral vision before it caught his chin in a gentle but firm hold. His head was lifted up to meet the golden gaze of Lord Asami himself.

"General, I- it-" Akihiko tried to explain himself while looking into those eyes, only for his injured commander to interupt.

"Prince Asami, this good for nothing lowlife stabbed me! He tried to murder me! I came in to comfort the surviving member of my mounted archers, and he turned on me like a mad dog!" Sakazaki spat, one hand still around the shaft, trying to keep it from knocking against the hard earth. "I believe him to be the traitor in our midst!"

Asami remained quiet, keeping his gaze locked on Akihito; more specifically, the mark that would soon mar his fair skin. Akihiko felt himself go slightly weak in the knees at the molten anger he saw roiling in those golden depths.

"Oh? You say he's the traitor? Then tell me, my dear earl, if he's the traitor, how could he possibly have known about any of General Kirishima's stratagem before you shared his company's part in it with him?" Asami questioned softly as he released Akihiko's chin. With a nod from his master, Mitarai grabbed Sakazaki by his hair as Kirishima and Suoh entered the tent with a contingent of loyal officers. "We had the tent completely guarded and it was only the highest commanding officers permitted in there."

"Not to mention, one of my scouts confirms they saw you flee from your post just before the enemy arrived in that area." Kirishima stated with distaste as he adjusted his lenses.

"But I- n-no! M'lord, you've got it wrong!" Sakazaki shook his head as best he could, trying his hardest not to hurt himself further.

"Aki-chan," Mitarai called quietly, looking over at the young man by Lord Asami. "You might want to leave for this. Kou is awaiting you by the fire at the end of this aisle. It would be best to stay there with him until this is sorted out."

Not needing to be told twice, Akihito jerked his head in a nod then moved to go around the general and his men, headed for the tent flap and parts beyond. Just as he passed the warlock, though, his arm was seized in that same powerful, tender grip. "Don't go too far, Takaba. We need to have a private chat afterwards." Asami stated, that sultry voice making Aki's blush brighten. The boy looked away and nodded once, showing he understood, and when Asami released him, he fled the tent in a quiet panic as the nearness of what had almost happened caught up with him. Once the little archer was gone, the dragon turned and zeroed in on his prey.

"Shall we continue then, Sakazaki?" The mere sight of Asami's feral grin nearly made the injured man faint dead away. He would soon wish he had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

For once, the blonde did as he was told without question. Aside from the odd stumble in his haste to get away from what was sure to be a nasty turn of events for his former commander, he made straight for the spot where his little brother awaited him along with several guards. Nearly collapsing, he sat down beside Kou and gave him a tight squeeze. The younger Takaba, arms trapped against him from what he was holding, quietly waited until his big brother's shaking fit had passed before offering him some warm broth in a clay mug along with a plate of roasted meat and a small loaf of bread. Ogling the wealth of food he and his squad had never known, the blonde was about to offer Kou first choice when the young lad picked up his own plate and resumed tucking into it. A pair of apples and a water skin by the boy's feet completed the unlikely scene.

As he ate, he noticed his brother looked cleaner and neater than he had for quite a while, and noted a new warm tunic to boot. The fact that he was also eating carefully so as not to stain his improved attire made Aki wonder what exactly had happened while he was outside of camp today. Upon asking, the answer he received was "Well, as the lords Suoh and Kirishima's newest messenger-in-training, I now have my masters' reputations to uphold. I can't just let my newest piece of clothing get dirty for no reason now, can I?"

'"Newest?"', Aki thought. 'Dammit. I can't leave the army and take Kou with me now. He's accepted a position with that bastard's brigadiers, which is the same as working for the prince himself. There's no walking away from that.' Somehow, the thought of those few touches and looks he'd received from the man now infuriated him. The general couldn't foist a stupid gift and a rank on him that he didn't want, but he wasn't above using Kou to make him stay put. That meant to him then the only difference between this Asami and Sakazaki was that the bigger man hadn't made any plays for him, yet. But if he tried to use Kou to manipulate him too, he would come to regret it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mitarai left the tent, the back of his hand pressed against his mouth, trying to control his urge to be sick. He wasn't used to these "information gathering" trials yet, but he wasn't about to lose face in front of the others and possibly cause any doubts about Lord Kirishima's choice of men serving under him. Stepping to the side of another tent a little ways away, he closed his eyes and tried to breathe clean air through his nostrils to cleanse the stink of fear, sweat, piss and bile left there from the soon-to-be late nobleman.

Despite how the man had suffered as the prince and his men took turns forcing confessions out of him, using the arrow shaft still in the man's guts, Mitarai knew from the few messages Takato had managed to get out to him that the disgusting brute in there deserved no better. Physically abusing the lads in his charge, forcefully taking some of them, making them all have to hunt and scrounge for their own food and clothing where they could... The General seemed less concerned with the money that had been earmarked for this army that Sakazaki had pilfered for his own vault then the treatment of the men and boys in it that weren't the earl's own. A list of men and officers of Sakazaki's had been drawn up, and the names on it would be arranged in such a way that the old punishment of decimation would be visited upon those in the ranks of the earl's troops that deserved it before the rest marched out in the morning. Truly, one in every ten of his men would die for their perfidious parts in their lord's schemes come the morrow.

Restored once more to his usual self, Mitarai set off towards the campfire where he'd find both Takabas. There was still a long evening ahead, and much had to be settled before turning in for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day for everyone.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The prince and his two top men were seated in his tent, leisurely sipping wine once more when the summoned mounted archer commander that had been the centre of their discussion was announced and shown in. The blonde, far from being shaken by this day's events being piled on him, appeared to be trying very hard not to bristle in their company. This certainly promised to be an entertaining end to a otherwise brutal day.

Unsurprisingly, Takaba started off the discussion. "Why am I the last one to know that my little brother's going to be your flunkies' messenger boy?"

Brigadier Kirishima spluttered and reacted like he was hit in the back of the head by a thrown brick while brigadier Suoh seemed to be hiding what might have been a snicker behind a drink from his goblet. The prince was amused, eyes alight as he regarded the spirited young man before him, so different from the saddened or restrained personality he had seen early. "I thought it would be best to offer your sibling the protection of my two best men when you were being instructed on your new duties, which will hopefully also keep him out of trouble; "idle hands do the Devil's work", and all."

The little blonde scowled, reminding two of the men present of the bigger blonde when he was far younger and much less world weary. "And how is treating him like a servant or a serf of benefit to him? He's a Freeman's son, with his own rights and privileges, as am I."

"I had thought to have Lord Kirishima try the boy's hand at being a messenger to see if he was a suitable candidate for training as a page."

That stopped the archer in his tracks. Training for knighthood? After a moment, he quietly continued. "You know he's not 'noble'."

"Neither is a lot of the nobility, as you have seen firsthand."

"Then why...?"

"Because I surround myself with experienced people I know and can trust. With any of my men, he'll be well looked after. I can promise you that, and I mean what I promise, for I rarely make one. Besides, in my army, he'll have opportunities to learn many skills, and he'd be protected should the unlikely happen and the invaders try to overrun the camp, like this morning. At the very least, he'll be clothed and fed and provided for."

Akihito mulled this over in his mind, looking at the three men seated before him. He was bargaining for more than just his life here, after all. The prince sat there patiently, sipping wine, casually comfortable, in furniture, in the middle of an armed camp. Lord Suoh, the great solid warrior, was calmly observing, listening without comment or judgement, holding his proverbial cards close to his chest. Lord Kirishima, however, was eyeing him critically, like a buyer at a butcher's stall evaluating a plucked chicken, cataloging its flaws to use when he went to haggle for a lower price.

"I've heard from your brother that aside from your unique insights in the care of horses, you can read and write. Can you tell me what this says?", the man with the perpetual frown asked as he set down his drink and picked up a piece of parchment with writing on it. He held it out to the boy, waiting for him to take it in hand and look at it. The boy glanced down at the proffered piece without touching it then glanced back up at the prince's man. Kirishima's frown deepened. "Well, what is it? Can you not read it then?"

Hazel eyes looked him up and down, unimpressed by his rank, titles, or who he worked for. "It's a letter to Earl Sakazaki's retainers, telling them that he died from a wound in battle. It has the prince's seal attached to it, making it an official document. There's at least one more copy around here somewhere, for the King, his Court's official notice and the archives."

Asami chuckled as he shared a look with Suoh. Seldom had either man seen Kei so caught off guard. Very few educated clerics could both read silently and grasp the meaning of a message that quickly; the fact that this lad had read it without sounding out the words aloud **_and_** upside down to boot? None of them had never seen the likes of it before.

"Alright then, we'll stay for Kou's sake, seeing as how's he's already accepted your food and clothing for his apprenticeship. So what am I to do to earn my keep? That whole promotion to captain idea was outright ridiculous; what ranked commanders in this army would listen to an untitled nobody who was probably younger than their own sons?"

"I was going to propose you stay on as the prince's personal knave." With eyes the size of silver coins, Aki turned to stare at the big blonde as he stirred in his chair, causing the poor thing to creak as if it were near to collapse under the sturdy man's weight. Suoh paused to take a drink, making sure he had everyone's attention before he continued. "You would become familiar to the military men of Sion, they would see how the prince or one of us would weigh your opinions and how we'd take your advice, and there would be no questions about why Lord Kirishima or I'd be training you as if you were a squire at court." The smaller blonde by now had recovered somewhat, and was working his jaw, trying to figure a way out of this, when Souh continued. "As for me, I saw the way my Silme responded to you today, and I would be happy to have you care for my horse. He's tempermental, and if he likes you as much as he seemed to, perhaps continued interactions with you will help his disposition somewhat."

"And what about my archery?" Akihito spluttered, grasping at straws, still somewhat flummoxed by the whole absurd notion.

Suoh shrugged. "I'm sure I'm not the only one here that tires of dried meat and salted fish for every meal. If you hunted once or twice a week for us, would that keep you skills sharp?" Outwitted and out of excuses, Akihito muttered and growled, but finally accepted his new lot in life; poorly, but he accepted it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You both can see it, yes? He's different from all the others before", the general murmured, looking at the entrance of the tent flapping loosely where the ungrateful brat had stormed out just moments before, loosening ties as he shoved the canvas aside. Somehow, the atmosphere within the shelter was different. The general's attention had been on the boy's words, and the way he fed off their exchanged looks had made Kirishima more attentive to the boy's presence.

"He surely has neither manners, nor a sense of self-preservation", the second in command replied. Suoh nodded in agreement, reserving his opinion until he was directly asked, his recent participation in Sakazaki's Trial of Truth by Pain not bothering him in the least. That he'd pinned down the prone, screaming, begging man with his foot on his torso, judiciouosly applying his weight as needed to make the man talk affecting him not at all. Asami chuckled and Kirishima eyes widened a little. One wouldn't expect Sion's Prince Ryuichi to find outright insubordination amusing, considering how he'd mercilessly "questioned" the corrupt Earl earlier. The way he'd jerked the blunt wooden shaft back and forth, tearing open the man's stomach wound and made it gape until bile, blood and intestinal juices had leaked out of the fool had been especially brutal. Then again, he couldn't talk much either as he'd "assisted" the traitor's memory and confession along with his knives to get all of his confederates' names that had stolen from the army of the King. In the end, they had broken the arrow shaft off outside of the man's sweaty body and shoved it further into the wound with the stomp of a booted heel, then had the man moved into the woods and left there without food or water. After the army left, it would take days for him to die, either from dehydration, fever and madness from the contents of his bowels getting into his bloodstream and poisoning his organs, or the boars and wild pigs coming to scavenge the abandonned campsite and finding him there, helpless and alone, ripping him apart.

"It's his eyes... " Asami spoke musingly. "They burn, like fire. He will bend only with the greatest reluctance, yet he won't break. It's not like he doesn't know any better, he just welcomes the challenge. He's simply unafraid." The general stood up and reached toward the flame of a nearby candle; his fingers were far too close to the fire, yet he remained unharmed, unburned by the heat.

"As I was mastering my powers, years were spent dealing with the elemantal entities that serve our gods and live among us." The flame burned more intensely, burning first green then turquoise, then bleeding into a shade of royal purple, feeding on the warlock's deep spiritual force, burning high, licking at the man's fingers, but not burning them; the fire acted like his friend, wrapping about his wrist like an exotic pet serpent. "I've learned that the inner stregnth of the will is the real strength of a person, Kei. And I can see a wild fire in this Akihito's eyes, like a force of nature. And just like any wild fire, you can attempt to divert its course, flee from it, or try to put it out, but you can't simply tame it." He smirked, his golden eyes gleaming like molten gold as the flames returned to their true shade as it slowly slid down his hand, diminished its size, and returned to the candle's wick. "It will consume whatever is in its path until it burns itself to ashes. And I want to play with this particular fire before it goes out."


End file.
